As is well known from the surface of an aircraft can be shed off different pieces of material (plates, pieces of ice, covers . . . ) who pose a risk when they hit other parts of the surface of the aircraft. In fact several catastrophic accidents are known due to the impact of debris shed off from the own aircraft.
These risks are especially important in aircrafts fitted with open rotor propulsion engines in the rear part in which events can happen where a blade of one of the propeller engines comes off and hits the fuselage, where a part of the rotor of the engine brakes, it is released and hits the fuselage, or where an ice shedding created in the tips of the blades can be thrown at high speed over the fuselage.
The design of these aircraft must therefore take account of these events and ensure their ability to maintain stability and carry out a safe landing of the aircraft, being for that very important to predict the possible trajectories.
While there are known wind tunnel tests designed to predict aircraft zones affected by specific pieces detached from the aircraft it is not known any computer-aided method to predict areas affected by impacts of debris shed off from the aircraft.
The present invention is directed to solving this problem.